


Dansen Thanksgiving

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kelly learns that Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Eliza visits Alex's apartment but with Alex out of town, something goes awry with Kelly and she ends up getting the door slammed in her face. Thanks to her new friend and her girlfriend, the situation is under control. But will it affect the thanksgiving dinner?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Eliza Danvers & Alex Danvers, Eliza Danvers & Kelly Olsen, J'onn J'onzz/M'gann M'orzz, James Olsen/Lucy Lane, Kara Danvers & Kelly Olsen, Nia Nal & Kelly Olsen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	Dansen Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Barely edited! Please take this into consideration. Edited because I forgot Winn got told first!

Alex’s been out of town for the last few days and Kelly kept herself busy during that time, hoping to clear her schedule and time for when she’d return. She let out a satisfied sigh when she finally finishes the last file she had to work on, closing it and putting it back in her suitcase. She opens the larder and looks over what’s left, a critical eyes analyzing what she could make for dinner. 

She’s drawn away from her planning when there’s a knock on the door of the apartment. Kelly looks through the magic eyes and sees an older woman, long blonde hair, carrying a suitcase. It takes a second, but she recognizes her. She opens the door to greet her. “Hi!” 

Eliza smiles at her and hesitate for a moment. “Is Alex here? Should I come back later?” 

“She’s been out of town for a few days.” Kelly grips the door tightly, torn between prudence in the face of a woman she’s never in person before and not wanting to ruin her first impression with Alex’s mother. “I don’t really know when to expect her back. It’s an ...FBI job.” 

The little hesitation from Kelly makes Eliza smile a little brighter. “You can say the D.E.O. I’ve worked with them before.” The older woman picks her bags back up from the floor.. “I’ll go for now, when she comes back, tell Alex I’m at the Baldwin.”

There’s just something about how Eliza speaks of the D.E.O. that makes Kelly go to panic mode and she shut the door without answering the question, she fiddles with the lock and she isn’t sure if she even manage to lock it, though the door rattling slightly for a second makes it clear she did. Kelly immediately hit a dial on her phone. Alex picks up after two rings. 

“Hey, Kelly! give me a sec, I just got another call.” the line goes silent before Kelly can muster the courage to speak. She grabs a knife from the drawer. She knows where the gun is near the door, but she’s too scared to get close to it. 

The silence is long and her grip on the knife is hard, her knuckles are turning white and she can see the knife tremble in her hand. She takes a deep breath, trying to remember the mindset she got into when she got into combat situations during her tour. Her other hand holds the phone against her ear, waiting for Alex’s voice to return 

“Kelly? Are you okay?!” Alex’s voice return. 

“There’s a woman who said she’s your mom at the door and … and I...” Kelly struggles with words and breathing. 

Alex curse under her breath. “Listen to me, do you want me to ask for someone to come over and see you?” 

“Please.” Kelly asks. 

“Who do you want to come over?” Alex asks, thoughtful and trying to present a calm front. 

“Nia.” Kelly tries to bring herself closer to the door, but her body just won’t let her take the risk. 

“I’ll call Nia and send her your way. Ask her for a codeword: She’ll answer Vasquez.” Alex opens a door and apparently step outside. 

“Okay.” Kelly starts pacing the apartment slowly, her gaze moving between the windows and the door with a heightened vigilance. 

“Do you want me to call you back? Text you?” Alex asks, trying to gauge just how deep in panic her girlfriend is. 

“No.” Kelly shakes her head. 

“Kelly. I love you okay? Everything’s going to be fine.” Alex says, just before hanging the phone. 

* * *

Nia knocks on the door. No answers for a moment, but she waits. She knows the answer will come. 

“Codeword?” Kelly asks, almost shouting it from the inside of the apartment. 

“Vasquez.” Nia speaks up against the door, making sure she’s heard. 

Kelly feels the fear slowly lose its grip on her, she slowly approaches the door and she opens it. “Come in.” 

Nia comes into the apartment, a rather casual get up of jeans and shirt. “Alex told me you were panicking.” 

Kelly nods, almost bursting into tears right there. 

“Do you want to give me the knife? By the handle please.” Nia asks soft and prudent. 

Kelly does so, watching the knife go on the counter. She barely feel Nia giving her a hug a moment after.

* * *

Alex comes back around 2 AM that night and she finds Nia sleeping on her couch and Kelly curled up on her bed, but reading something from her phone. She makes her way to the bed and sit next to Kelly. “Hey?” 

Kelly doesn’t speak, but she shut her phone off and crawl into Alex’s arms. She gives her a fierce hug. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” Alex whispers gently. 

“I panicked when the woman said she also worked at the D.E.O. It felt like she knew too much, too quickly.” Kelly bury her face against Alex.

“That’s pretty much what I assumed.” She holds Kelly in her arms, getting trapped in the sheets in the process. 

“What was the other call before me?” Kelly spend a short moment to untangle her arm from the sheet to hold on Alex a little tighter.

“My mom. To warn me that my girlfriend got scared of her and failed to lock herself in the apartment, so locked it with her key and left for the baldwin.” Alex speaks gently, kissing the top of her head. 

“Ugh. I’m an idiot.” Her words muffled against Alex. 

“Nah, I know why it happened. It’s just trauma because of what happened.” Alex runs hand over Kelly’s back. 

“I probably made thanksgiving awkward already.” Kelly wipes her eyes on Alex’s shirt. “I shouldn’t go.” 

“You really should. James and Nia are both going to be there.” Alex looks to the sleeping form on the couch. “Plus she’ll dote on you.” 

“I was ready to stab her, I had a knife and…” Kelly is gently brought down on the bed, lying down in Alex’s arm. 

“It’s okay, I promise.” Alex puts a pillow under her head and gives one to Kelly too, they fall asleep a moment later. “She’s dealt with people in distress before.” 

* * *

Thanksgiving arrives and Kelly is only getting more nervous. Alex does her best to comfort and reassure her when it gets worse. An hour before they have to go, Kelly approaches Alex and hugs her from behind, while they look over their clothing option for the evening. 

“Alex?” The question is soft, shy. 

“Yes, she’ll love you, no you’re not skipping out on thanksgiving and yes I’ll protect you if anything happens.” Alex says, grabbing Kelly’s hand and kisses her hands in turn, many times. 

Kelly laughs a little, her forehead pressing against Alex’s back. “I had a different question this time.” 

“Ask away.” Alex pulls out a pair of leather pants, confused as to where or when she got those. Kelly grabs it and toss it on the bed, confirming the selection for her. 

“You said your mom dealt with people in distress before. I’m just curious what happened.” Kelly reaches around Alex and grabs the white dress she wore for the Pulitzer party. Alex puts it back and gives her a much sober black dress.

“To be clear, there’s a chance half the people there are going to be in sweatpants.” Alex explains her choice, then turns around in Kelly’s arm. “And to answer your question, it’s a bit of a family secret.” she kisses her forehead. “I can tell you if you want.” 

Kelly raises her eyebrows, surprised by the offer. Enticed by what it meant that a family secret would be revealed to her. “I’d like to hear it.” 

“Well, Kara’s adopted.” Alex pulls Kelly closer “The circumstances were really tragic. She’d wake up during the night and realize she wasn’t back home, that it wasn’t a nightmare. Those were terrible moments.” She holds up a finger to indicate she’s not done yet. As let a sudden surge of emotions rise, brought on by the topic. “Kara’s an alien, specifically a Kryptonian.” 

Kelly’s eyes widen and blinks once, twice. “She’s Supergirl?!”

“Yep.” Alex smiles. “Which is also why Lena won’t be there tonight, by the way. They are currently not on speaking terms. So… please don’t bring her up?” 

Kelly remain silent for just a moment. She processes the meaning and the underlying things it reveals in hindsight. “I won’t bring Lena up.” she takes a seat on the bed. “Wow. a lot of things make more sense.”

“So now, you’ll know that the special ingredient in the turkey is that Eliza asks her to cook it with her heat vision.” Alex smiles “The real reason why there’s too much dessert and food and none left at the end of the night. She has to eat like five people per day.”

Kelly smiles tenderly and as her gaze settle on the clocks, she grabs onto the leather pants and hands them over to Alex. She offers a flirtatious smile in return.

* * *

They make it to Kara’s apartment. Alex just opens the door and they walk in. Eliza is speaking with James and _Lucy._ By the way they cling to each other, they got back together recently and this is likely their first outing back together.

Kara is on the couch nearby, a box of tissue not too far, Nia is speaking to her, whispering things as if to comfort her. Brainy is also doing something similar. There are strong emotions at play in this conversation.

J’onn and M’gann are in each other’s arms near the window, looking out at the falling snow. 

Lucy stares at Alex with wide eyes, surprised at the sight of Alex with a woman that also happens to be her sister-in-law. She breaks away from the conversation with Eliza and James to greet them first. “Agent Danvers, It’s been a while!” 

“Director.” Alex corrects with a little smile, she greets Lucy with a firm handshake and a half hug.

Kelly studies Lucy for a quick moment. “A pleasure to meet you again, Major.” 

“Private? Lieutenant? I don’t actually know anymore.” They exchange a quick hug. 

“I was officially an Army Specialist, but they called me by corporal when I was on my last tour.” Kelly smiles “I’m not with the army anymore though. I’m a psychologist now” 

“And I’m a Lawyer now.” Lucy looks between them. “I’m glad you found each other.” 

As Alex and Lucy start catching up, Eliza gently take Kelly aside while James joins the conversation with Alex and Lucy. The two of them sneak in Kara’s bedroom. The older woman even close the curtain separating the room from the apartment. 

“I don’t know how either of them deal with an open bedrooms.” Kelly comments with a chuckle. 

“Kara is claustrophobic and Alex’s apartment was chosen back when she’d been alone for a long time.” Eliza explains kindly. “I have to be honest, I’m really concerned about you.” 

Kelly sigh, smiling bashfully. “I know, slamming a door in someone’s face is a really poor first impression. I promise I wasn’t raised in a barn.”

Eliza shakes her head. “I also happen to know that you were duped by a shapeshifter. I understand how nervous that can make you.” She take a step closer and hugs Kelly. “Are you doing okay?” 

“I get the feeling that today is going to be a lot.” She takes a seat on the edge of Kara’s bed. “Alex told me about Kara, then M’gann and a bit more about J’onn on the way here.” She rubs her hand together. “It’s a lot to handle, I didn’t want to mess things up with the mother in law.” 

“Nothing is is messed up. I came to town early to surprise Alex first and I didn’t think I needed to make sure she was there before I visited.” Eliza explains. “Do you need recommendations for therapists?” 

“I’m one myself. I know who to go to. That was… just quite a new triggering situation. Too many similarities with one of the shape-shifter’s attacks.” Kelly smiles. “But thank you for offering Dr Danvers.” 

“Please, call me Eliza.” The older woman sit next to Kelly. “If you’re really nervous about tonight, do you want me to make you a calming tea? Or are you more of a wine sort of woman?” 

Kelly laughs. “I admit Alex has shown me some pretty awesome wines, but I’d appreciate the tea first. I’ll keep the fine bottles for dinner and the evening.” She glance to the curtain. “Speaking of, is Kara doing okay?” 

“She worked things out with James earlier.” Eliza explains. “They had a bit of a weird holdover from a few past fights. Then Lucy came in and that made her really emotional.” 

“In a good way?” Kelly wonders. 

“I’m not sure. I think she’s hurting from losing Lena and so she’s making sure she isn’t losing anyone else..” Eliza sighs. “Lucy and James were here and her friends before Lena even came to National City. Lucy’s one of the first person she told her secret to.” 

“Do you think maybe she has a crush on her?” Kelly seems to have this questioning look on her

“Oh I know she does. According to Alex she stated as much too. Just, don’t bring it up if she doesn’t ?” Eliza seems uneasy about that. “I don’t think that’s what’s going on.” 

“Don’t worry, I was just letting my gaydar out for a spin.” Kelly’s laugh is joined by Eliza. “I won't speak a word.” 

There’s a knock on the wall near the curtain. “Can I come in? I’d like to speak with Kelly too.” Kara’s is hanging back from the curtain, waiting to be let in. 

“Of course, Kara. It’s your bedroom!” Kelly says, while Eliza almost drag her daughter into the room. 

“I know, but you were talking in private, I didn’t want to intrude.” Kara says with a light laugh.

“Honey, we were talking about you anyway.” Eliza gives her a hug. 

“Did you hear what we were saying?” Kelly asks

“No, when I have my glasses on, they muffle sounds. I’d go crazy if I had to hear everything all of the time.” Kara takes them off of her now. “Can I have a bit alone with you Kelly?” 

Kelly nods “Sure.” 

Eliza discreetly leaves the bedroom, rejoining the group outside the room. Meanwhile Kara fiddles with the glasses on her nose. “I know Alex told you, I told her it was okay.” She takes a deep, shuddering breath. “I hope you’re not mad.” 

_Ah._ Kelly’s mind make the connection easily. She offers a warm smile. “I promise you that I am not mad.” but it’s like Kara can’t hear her, like her words bounce off. 

“Lena hates me now because she knows who I am. Lucy ran away for years after I told her. Maggie didn’t like Supergirl and it caused fights with her and Alex.” Kara takes a deep, shuddering breath. “I don’t want to mess everything up again.” 

“Kara?” Kelly tries to draw the girl’s attention, but it Kara goes through the speech she told herself a thousand times in her head. 

“I don’t want to ruin things again or make them complicated for you and Alex. I want you and her to be happy.” Kara starts to speak a little faster

“Kara!” Kelly speaks just a little firmer, enough to draw Kara’s out of the spiral. “I am perfectly happy with who you are. In fact, I’d love it if we could talk more.” 

Kara wipes her tears away slowly. “I’m sorry for the weird panic.” 

“There was nothing weird about it. It happened to me too.” Kelly says. “Ask your mom how our first meeting went.” 

“Yeah, Okay.” Kara takes a few deep breaths. “I think I need a bit of time alone.” 

“I’ll leave you be, but I’d expect Alex before long. Also, I’m taking you out to lunch on Monday.” Kelly hugs Kara and emerges from the bedroom. The group has merged now and are all surrounding the kitchen island, watching Nia mix drinks for them. 

* * *

The table is set by James and Alex, Kara does indeed cook the meal with her heat vision and she seems in a much better mood now, after Alex, James and Lucy went to drag her out of the bedroom. The snacks are distributed around by Brainy and Nia, Eliza seems to be working on dessert too. 

The meal gets underway and they all have a turn at giving their thanks for the year. Kara starts and gives a rather insincere, short speech about being thankful for very generic things, not a person around the table seem to mind. J’onn and M’gann are thankful for the moment this allow them together. 

James and Lucy are thankful for finding their way back together and they make a point of saying they’re thankful that Kara pushed James into asking Lucy out again.  
  
Nia says she’s thankful for new friends she’d made, new love, new opportunities. She slips a mention of Kelly being a nice drinking partner. 

Alex goes next and she speaks about Kelly, Kara and to everyone's surprise, Eliza. Thankful for the gentler path her life is taking. 

Kelly stands up when her turn comes up, after Alex.”Well, first, I’m thankful that I got into this when the path turned gentle.” everyone laughs a little bit. “I’m also thankful for the new job, the new people. Nia for the drinks when things got rough.” Her eyes shift to Kara. “Kara, for literally saving me and keeping an eye on Alex.” She looks to her girlfriend now. “I’m grateful that Alex found a place for me in her heart and that she was willing to help me make a place for her in there too.”  
  
Eliza smiles and take her turn. “I’m thankful for all of you, all the people that sat at this table and will in the future. I’m particularly thankful for Kelly this year, for helping Alex walk that gentle path.” Alex blushes at the words and people laugh gently, though Kelly looks absolutely confused by it. “I hope you all like the meal.” 

Alex takes time to explain, aloud, to Kelly while food start getting served. “Usually, at this time of the evening I’m completely smashed on wine and I’ve already had at least two fight with mom. Sometimes with other people too” She smiles toward James. “But, being with you required me to adjust things. I don’t think we’d be together if I hadn’t kept my temper in check in healthier ways.”

“Ah, I see!” Kelly smiles wide and bright, discreetly wiping at her eyes.

“Oh Rao!, so we went over the speeches part without a catastrophe!” Kara cheers 

“Yeah, like that time there was a dimensional portal over the table?” James laughs at the statement. 

Kelly leans over to Alex, whispering. “Rao?” 

“Ask her about it during your lunch.” Alex smiles and kisses her cheek


End file.
